Mi calor, tu frialdad
by Ruedi
Summary: María es un cuerpo frío en algún lugar del universo. Y Shadow un corazón encendido que desea darle todo el calor que tiene a ella, pero... La frialdad de un cadáver no puede recibir la calidez de la vida. Su paraíso ha sido arrancado y sólo puede delirar... (Reto: canciones que inspiran, del foro "retos")


_Este fic participa de Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del Foro "Retos"_

_Disclaimer: los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog" no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Sonic Team, SEGA, etc.)_

La canción, en cuestión, que me ha tocado es "Ice and Fire" del grupo Within Temptation (espero estar diciendo bien los datos, porque es la primera vez que escucho el tema y le grupo xP)

Mi calor, tu frialdad

_Capítulo único_

A veces, sus intensos ojos rojos le hacían ver cosas que no quería; _a veces, la locura misma le hacía ver cosas que no quería… _¿Eran sus ojos o su mente? ¿Cuál de los dos órganos que le concibió el profesor le estaban haciendo sufrir?

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sólo podía lanzar improperios al aire, frustrado con la nada misma, y quejarse de todo.

Pero, ¡le habían quitado su más hermosa alegría! ¡Todos, absolutamente todos! ¿Por qué su bella criatura había tenido que irse a otro lugar, a otro plano existencial?

_¡Me mentiste, me engañaste!_

Y ahora salen las lágrimas… Las gruesas lágrimas de la frustración inexplicable.

Shadow se tumba con fuerza en el suelo, en la fría tierra, boca arriba, mientras las estrellas y el cielo se burlan malévolamente de él. Ya nadie le tenía compasión a la pobre criatura definitiva…

_Dijiste que íbamos a ver la Tierra los dos… Juntos…_

¿Cómo podían haber salido mentiras de sus bellos labios? ¿De su boca de ángel? ¡Ah, María! Eran cálidas sus noches en ARK, cálidos sus abrazos, su vida, su cariño… Pero una bala enfrió para siempre el cuerpo de la muchacha_. Y no había fuego capaz de derretir la frialdad de la muerte… _Nada en el mundo haría que ése cálido corazón volviera a latir.

El erizo volvió a despotricar contra los cielos y la humanidad, sumido en su más profunda locura interna. ¿Quién no lo estaría, si le habían arrancado su paraíso, su universo, su vida plena? Maldita GUN, maldito gobierno, maldita humanidad insensata que acaba con las vidas inocentes…

Shadow se puso de pie y se sube a un árbol, enfurecido. Se queda sentado en una rama, pensativo: ¿habría manera? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de volver a darle vida a la muerte? ¿Volver las mentiras en realidades?

Delira, sueña: ¡si pudiera volver a la colonia a recobrar su cuerpo! Seguramente seguiría tan puro como cuando la vio desfallecer frente a sus ojos. ¡Tenía que regresar! ¡Debía haber una manera de regresar los paraísos caídos!

Horas de alucinaciones, de esperanzas, de locuras…

_No la hay… ¡No la hay! ¡Este planeta es el mismísimo infierno! _

Shadow bajo del árbol con violencia y corre por el bosque. Se desliza con su zapatillas especiales y el césped cortado por la fricción sale volando por los aires, como las brasas de una llama caliente… Como la sangre enfurecida de la criatura que no es capaz de dársela a la persona más importante de su vida.

_¿No hay manera de que te llegue mi calor, María? _

¿Cómo derretir un cadáver muerto? Imposible. Sencillamente imposible.

Shadow llega a una playa, una silenciosa playa solitaria dónde lo único que hay es mar y cielo. Ambos se funden en un oscuro negro, en un abismo de tinieblas… Como la oscuridad que ahora lo embriaga y se apodera poco a poco de él.

_¡No huyas, María, te lo ruego! ¡Regresa, regresa a mí, mi María!_

Pero los brazos del erizo oscuro tocan el aire, la nada, la locura… Cree verla, con sus ojos celestes brillando y su dorado cabello reluciendo. Grita su nombre con pasión incontables veces, pero nadie responde al llamado. Sólo el viento juega con su razón y lo envuelve en frialdad.

_¡Mi calor, mi corazón, quiero dártelo! ¡Vuelve, vuelve!_

Y Shadow vuelve a llorar de rabia. Se sumerge más en las oscuras aguas. La sensación de frialdad va llenándolo de a poco. Su brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo tirita de frío…

_¿Así es la muerte, María? ¿Así la sentiste?_

El cuerpo del chico se aclimata al frío, a la humedad del agua… Va fundiéndose en ése profundo abismo, carente de fondo. ¿Por qué su corazón no puede llegar hasta ella? ¿Por qué su calor le es rechazado? Se tumba en el mar y flota… se deja llevar por la corriente… Quién sabe dónde llegará…

_Quiero de nuevo vivir contigo, María… ¿Por qué no quieres tener el paraíso de nuevo?_

Miles de cuestiones lo acechan, miles de locuras lo atormentan, miles de demencias cruzan su acalorada mente…

¿Por qué María lo había dejado así?

Shadow sigue flotando por la mar… buscando respuestas donde no las hay. Con un corazón caliente… en medio de las aguas frías de la muerte…

OoOoOo

Creo que ha quedado bien… Hace mucho no escribo de Sonic, así que estoy algo oxidada, ja ja. Amo el Shadow/María, adoro su historia trágica y cómo la muerte de ella lo afectó… Lo admito, amo las tragedias C: Entre más personajes sufran, mejor.

Espero haber cumplido el reto nnU ¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
